


Control

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: *设定只为开车，目前莫得正片看。*性格全靠脑补——ooc必然警告。*毒液是我瞎jb写的毒液，埃迪是略有黑化的埃迪。*但埃迪老师是个好人。





	Control

埃迪坐在车里，看着要目标走进了酒吧，也跟着下车过去。

他需要调查那个人，以了解发生在自己身上的一切。

最棘手的家伙此刻正潜伏在体内，而自己则成为了它的宿主。这个诡异的认知时常让埃迪惶惶然。

毒液无需说话，埃迪却能感受到它的呼吸，思想，和蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

有时埃迪闭上眼，会产生一种幻觉，仿佛看到毒液已经化为自己的血。黑色的血汩汩流动全身，从强有力的心脏源源不断输送到毛细血管末端，黑色的毒液已经占领了他的全身。

[你又在想我了。]

埃迪的脑子里听到这样混沌而低沉的声音，带着戏谑，[你就是对我充满好奇，可你以为那只是单纯的厌恶和恐惧。为什么你不肯承认，拥有我让你感觉很好呢？]

“别再说了。”埃迪低声反驳。

这蛊惑意味十足的话让他后颈发麻。他抖起衣领遮住脖子，走过湿冷的马路进了酒吧。

凌晨一点，正是酒吧最热闹的时候，昏暗的光线里满是烟雾和酒气，强劲的节奏震的埃迪心脏发慌。他拨开人群向前，生怕跟丢了目标。

目标坐在吧台前喝酒，似乎是在等人。

埃迪只得坐在不远处的吧台边，装作漫不经心的样子。

人挤人的环境里难免会有肢体接触，不时有身材火辣的女人从他身后走过，留下炽热的香水味。其中一丝味道让埃迪略一分心，他想起前女友喷过的香水味。

[你总是这样吗？]

毒液的声音。

“什么？”埃迪注意到目标看了一眼表，起身向洗手间走去。

[在工作的时候分心。这是失败者的特征。]

埃迪也起身走向洗手间，“这和你没有关系。”

[经过这些天的“磨合”，我以为你已经明白了我们之间的关系。]毒液的语气慢条斯理，像是并不在意埃迪的冷硬回答，[这可真遗憾。]

埃迪已经推开了洗手间的门，可里面空无一人。

手枪上膛声从身后传来。

埃迪只来得及意识到自己被发现了，身体一僵，随即一股陌生而强大的力量感涌向后背，狠狠击中了对方。

他再转过身时，目标已经倒在地上，双眼紧闭。手枪掉在他腿边。

毒液替他解决了威胁。

“我们不能伤害别人。”埃迪忙冲上去查看对方的伤势，他怕毒液的力量太强会直接杀了对方，那他的线索就断了。他低声怒道，“这是我们的约定。”

毒液却没有回答。

埃迪发现目标只是昏迷后松了一口气，他担心被来往的人看到，于是将人搬进洗手间的单间里。正要关门时，埃迪才想起那把枪还扔在地上，忙出去捡起来。

毒液就是这个时候发难的。

[现在我要教给你两件事。]

黑色的液体如潮水般从小腿逐渐向上蔓延，以肉眼可见的速度迅速将埃迪从下到上包裹起来。埃迪感到心脏砰砰直跳，燥热感从四肢百骸涌上，他咬着牙忍下恐惧的低嚎，他很清楚那是什么——毒液的欲望翻腾的征兆。

他很熟悉。

那些可怜的布料的阻隔在液体面前形同虚设，毒液的黑色触须从他的领口滑进去，钻进他腰带的缝隙，爬满他的脊背，顺着后腰向下蜿蜒前进，一点一点填满他身体所有的穴口。

埃迪像被蟒蛇衔住的猎物一样，身体因恐惧而剧烈的颤抖。

“……不。”

埃迪感到身体失重，他被毒液抬到半空，脚尖堪堪及地。

而肉眼看不到的地方，早已一塌糊涂。

[第一，针对你刚刚的回答。]

触须探进埃迪的后穴，毫不留情的捅进去，接着是第二根，第三根……直到埃迪被胀满，粗喘出声，那些恶劣的触手便逐个抽动起来，用不同的频率和力道摩擦着脆弱而湿热的内壁，埃迪的不得不绷紧大腿来抵抗强烈的、几乎毫无间歇的快感，可那收效甚微，他几乎是立刻就射了出来——如果不是紧要关头，毒液却堵住了他的马眼的话。

[宿主和宿体必须合作才能生存，所以你的一切都和我有关。]

埃迪的头脑已经混沌，一个模模糊糊的意识浮现：毒液掌控着自己这具身体的高潮。尽管它只是个该死的寄生体，却有不让宿主射的权力。

埃迪因无法发泄的欲望而情不自禁的扭动腰部，他额头上已经冒出汗，眼睛湿漉漉的，两手张开又抓紧，在快感里徒劳的挣扎。

那些细韧的触须不知何时融为一体，化成粗壮的性器狠狠贯穿着埃迪，触须分泌的滑腻体液使得毒液毫无阻碍的冲进埃迪最深处，而对此，埃迪能做的只有颤抖，颤抖，和无声的尖叫。

埃迪的声音一丝也泄漏不出，他的嘴巴正被毒液塞的满满的，粘稠的液体甚至堵进他的喉咙。像是在戏弄他，毒液在他嘴里也缓慢的抽动着，就像埃迪在为它口交。

埃迪被包裹着，昂着脖子挣扎。那些触手不忘照顾他的胸口，湿滑冷腻的掐着他的乳尖，就像还未长出牙齿的婴儿在饥渴的吮吸奶水。柔软的乳尖很快红肿挺立，只是蹭到衣料都会让埃迪分泌出更多甜蜜的汁来。

他的后穴被操的酥麻而炙热，仿佛内壁被要被操坏了一样。粗壮的触手以一种狰狞可怖的形状凶狠的贯穿着狭窄的穴口，急速而有力，过电般的密集快感让埃迪几乎昏死过去。

埃迪嘴里也被塞得满满的，漆黑的触手和后穴的侵犯保持着相同的进攻频率，他根本无法做出吞咽的动作，津液积攒着流出嘴角，和毒液的体液交织融合。

埃迪的眼角已经红透，生理性泪水抑制不住的流下，弄的那张还算不错的脸蛋脏兮兮的，却又充满的引人侵犯的欲感。

毒液甚至显露出了头部，兴奋的欣赏着被操的一团糟的埃迪。

只要毒液愿意，它可以一直这么操下去，直到埃迪崩溃。

埃迪也几乎崩溃了。他听到一些年轻男孩们的嬉笑声，他们正毫无察觉的靠近洗手间。

埃迪睁大了眼睛，漂亮的瞳孔剧烈收缩，毒液能感知他的羞耻和惊惧，这种情绪在埃迪的脑海里炸开，就像泡在唾液里的跳跳糖，这让它觉得很有趣。

[别在这里，求你！]

毒液咧开嘴，露出尖锐交错的獠牙。它带着埃迪进入了关着目标的隔间，门关上的瞬间，那些年轻人就笑着闯进来，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，酒气熏人。

进入隔间后的埃迪终于放松下来，后穴不由自主放松，却迎来更激烈的侵犯。肠肉几乎是痉挛着咬紧了粗壮的触手，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着绷紧。

毒液却突然将堵在他嘴里的触手收了回来，津液黏连拉出颤巍巍的丝线，看上去异常淫靡。

也就在同时，毒液深深操进埃迪身体，埃迪一瞬间尖叫出声。

那一声尖叫的呻吟，在埃迪沙哑的喉咙中挤出来，夹杂着凌乱的粗喘，色情至极。

只要是个有点常识的人，想必都会明白隔间里正在发生什么。

外面的年轻人们瞬间安静下来。

埃迪再次浑身发抖，他无法预知接下来会发生什么，只能祈祷那些年轻人当作没听见，又或者毒液并不饿。

但那些年轻人立刻就发现了这个奇妙的隔间，他们兴奋的拍着门，满嘴脏话的起哄，说要一起“玩”。  
埃迪躲在隔间里，无意识地摇头。他能感受到毒液的饥饿和杀戮欲望正在膨胀，他无助而恼怒的看着毒液，用仅存的理智制止着它。

[不，我们不能伤害别人。]

那些触手却松开了对埃迪的钳制，黑色的流体缓缓流出埃迪的马眼，随着后穴抽插的越发激烈，埃迪终于一瞬间痉挛着射了出来。

脑子里就像炸开烟花，一切意识都短暂的消失了，只留一片空白。

[这是我要教你的第二点。]

毒液的声音听起来混沌而邪恶，但在一片喧嚣中格外清晰。

[……看着我，埃迪。]

埃迪失焦的双眼迷茫的睁着，漫长的操弄让高潮的余韵格外强烈，几乎剥夺了他的全部理智。

[在我看来，我们可以做任何想做之事。]

埃迪还没来的及理解这句话的意思，毒液已将他彻底包裹。

他听见狂笑戏谑变成惊声尖叫；肉体撕裂和血浆喷溅的声音短暂而急促。

他借毒液的眼睛看见最原始杀戮和欲望。

埃迪什么也无法思考，他的理智和常识还正被性欲放逐。此刻他只能旁观，像没有意识的空气或者水一样旁观，只能看到血，暴力，死亡。

可意识空白的短暂瞬间中，他竟然感到一丝愉悦。

“我们达成一致了吗？”

埃迪听见毒液用自己的声音问道。

End.


End file.
